Quand l'esprit rencontre la force
by Eucalyyptus
Summary: Angelina est une jeune Audacieuse. Elle a tout du stéréotype Audacieux : elle terrasse des adversaires plus lourds qu'elle, travaille pour la sécurité des habitants, fais régner l'ordre. Collin, lui, est un érudit. Tout portait à croire qu'il resterait Audacieux. Il avait la force et les qualités pour. Pourtant, il est allé chez les Erudits... Deux personnages, plusieurs factions.
1. Chapter 1

Je reviens encore encore encore, pour une petite fiction sur Divergente... Nouveauté : je ne suis pas seule à écrire !

J'écris un chapitre sur deux, l'autre est écrit par une jeune fille très talentueuse, que nous allons nommés... Euh... Je sais pas. Elle choisira ! :')

Donc voilà, le premier chapitre est de moi, le deuxième d'elle, et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !

Hope you will like it !

* * *

_Chapitre 1. PDV Angelina._

\- Angelina, ça suffit ! Grogne Quatre.

Je relève la tête, debout sur les épaules du jeune homme. Quoi, ça suffit ? On a plus le droit de s'amuser ? Je lui tire les oreilles en tirant la langue.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, Quatre !

Bon, c'est vrai que je suis censée travailler, à cette heure-là. Et qu'en plus, Quatre a un combat contre Eric, aujourd'hui. Ils n'ont pas fini l'initiation. Avec Zeke et Shauna, on aime bien l'embêter, le petit Quatre. Rien de bien méchant, cependant.

\- Va travailler, et laisse moi tranquille ! Continue-t-il.

\- Rooooh, t'es pas drôle !

\- Lina, lâche le, il faut qu'il s'entraîne. Me rabroue Shauna, en réprimant un sourire.

Je suis, clairement, l'adulte. Et probablement la moins mature. Mais je m'en fiche. La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, et je ne compte pas passer des années à faire la tronche, sans rire. Et puis, comme je fais plutôt gamine, je bats plus facilement mes ennemis. Pratique, non ? Donc, j'aime faire la "gamine".

Quatre bouge les épaules pour me dire de descendre, mais il ne m'enlève pas de force. Je descend de ses épaules en sautant, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il me met un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, m'intimant d'aller travailler. Patrouiller ? Non, je n'en ai pas envie. Max, un leader audacieux, m'apprécie -enfin je crois- parce que je fais rire la galerie, mais il m'engueule presque tout le tempsn quand je suis en retard et qu'il est au courant. J'embrasse Shauna sur la joue, tape dans le dos de Quatre en souriant et tire la langue à Zeke.

\- Bonne chance, Quatre ! Fous lui une raclée !

Je pars en sautillant joyeusement. Si j'allais rendre visite à Tori, la tatoueuse ? Elle m'a tatoué un soleil, entouré de flammes -celles des Audacieux- sur le mollet, pour représenter "ma chaleur". Je l'apprécie, même si elle semble refuser de s'attacher à moi. Je vais donc au studio de tatouage, et je la trouve, penchée sur l'épaule d'un Audacieux, en train de le tatouer. Je me jete à moitié sur une des seules chaises.

\- Salut Tori ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bonjour Angelina.

\- Rah, appelle moi Lina, bon sang !

\- Non. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? Tu ne devrais pas travailler, à l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Si. Mais j'y vais dans quelques temps...

\- Tu vas te faire virer, si tu continues comme ça.

\- Tant pis. Si je me fais virer, tu voudras bien me prendre comme assistante ?

\- Non.

Je remarque le petit sourire qu'elle fait, et je souris automatiquement. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de compagnie, alors je viens souvent. Je finis par me lever, puis lui souhaite bon courage et file voir mon patron. Je travaille en tant que "patrouilleuse". Du coup, je surveille les entrées, les sorties, l'enceinte, tout ça. Mais là, j'ai envie de sortir. Je m'arrête donc devant mon patron, et lui annonce que je vais dehors pour surveiller.

\- Très bien. Tu es encore en retard, Angelina. Fais en sorte que ça ne devienne pas une manie !

\- Je saiiiis, désolée patron !

Je souris puis m'arme d'un pistolet d'Audacieux, et je ferme ma veste noire. J'attache mes cheveux roux en une queue de cheval, les laissant bouclés à leur guise. Je glisse deux couteaux à ma ceinture, puis remet mes boots -je marche souvent pieds nus-. Je file enfin dehors, et respire longuement l'air frais. Je ne regarde pas le sol, depuis le toit, et me concentre sur le train que je vois arriver. Mon dieu, que c'est bon ! J'ai horreur d'être enfermée. La claustrophobie est l'une de mes peurs. En plus de "l'impuissance", du vertige, d'être seule, des serpents, de me noyer, de laisser un ami mourir devant moi et de l'étouffement. Oui, certaines sont stupides, mais je n'y peux rien. L'impuissance se manifeste surtout avec la peur de laisser quelqu'un qui m'est cher mourir devant moi. Généralement, un ami proche se fait torturer et meurt. Et juste après, je suis triste, et seule. Je suis juste toute seule. La solitude me rends malheureuse. Plus que n'importe qui.

Le train arrive et je me met à courir. Je saute dedans sans difficulté, puis souffle un bon coup. Le vent fouette mon visage car je suis restée au niveau de la porte. Je finis par reculer, sentant le vertige me rattraper. Je m'assois puis sourit légèrement. L'année dernière, je n'étais rien qu'une novice, ancienne Erudite. Je me rappelle encore du moment où on m'a annoncée qu'il fallait sauter. J'ai sauter, main dans la main avec Shauna. Je suis tombée la tête la première, mais j'ai bien ris. Maintenant, je sais me réceptionner. Je me redresse puis fixe le paysage. Je finis par sauter, le sol étant juste à côté. J'essuie mes vêtements, puis commence à marcher, glissant un couteau dans ma manche, de sorte à pouvoir le sortir si besoin, mais à ce que personne ne puisse le voir. Je suis l'Audacieuse la plus silencieuse, parce que j'ai la meilleure ouïe. Je n'aime pas me faire répérer. Généralement, on m'envoie en mission d'espionnage, quand il y a besoin.

Un bruit sur la droite me fait plisser les yeux. Une ruelle sombre. Sûrement un sans-faction... Je m'approche doucement, posant d'instinct ma main sur mon pistolet, marchant en silence.


	2. Excuses et Explication

Je suis **désolée**! La personne avec qui j'écris est actuellement en pleine période d'examen, ce qui est très dur pour elle, du coup elle révise beaucoup, et n'a que très peu de temps.

Je vous demanderais de la patience quant aux chapitres, et surtout continuez de vérifier, si vous le souhaitez, s'il y a un nouveau chapitre !

Encore désolée !


	3. AIIIIIDE

BONJOUR

C'est moi ahah. Mh, j'aurais besoin d'aide.

Je viens de relire Divergent et je suis de nouveau à fond dedans (aaah) et je trouvais dommage de laisser tomber cette fiction. Je me demandais si une personne voudrait la "reprendre" avec moi. On reprendrait tout bien sûr, parce que mon style d'écriture s'est un peu amélioré - je l'espère en tout cas -.

Bien sûr je ne prends pas n'importe qui. Il y aura quelques conditions et je me permets de refuser quelques personnes - si il y a des gens qui se présentent déjà -. Réfléchissez bien cependant, j'ai pas envie qu'on me lâche une seconde fois uh.

Au plaisir de vous voir !

(laissez une review, je répondrais par mp et on continuera tout par mp).


End file.
